The Insomnia Occurrance
by The name's Sherlock Holmes
Summary: TBBT


[LEONARD]: (Leonard walked into the apartment secretly, closing the door as quiet as he could.)

[SHELDON]: (Sheldon walked over beside Leonard and looked down at him.) "What exactly were you doing that required you be out at this hour?"

[LEONARD]: (Leonard was already fast asleep. He was barely awake when he walked through the door.)

[SHELDON]: (Sheldon looked down at Leonard, and realized that he was fast asleep. Shaking his head, he returned to his room, muttering something about midnight intrusions.)

[THEME SONG]

***THE NEXT MORNING***

LEONARD: (Leonard awoke to the house being surprisingly quiet) This is strange.. Oh god! Sheldons dead! (He froze for a second.)

meh.

SHELDON: (Sheldon, now dressed, returned to the living room.) "Ah, good," (he began.) "You're awake, now perhaps you would like to tell me why you returned home so late last night."

LEONARD: (Leonard turned to Sheldon.) "What are you talking about? I was home all day." (He looked at Sheldon concerned.)

SHELDON: "Well, as I recall, I saw you stumbling into the apartment last night, I asked why you were coming in so late, but you gave no answer. Now I would like an answer."

LEONARD: "Look, I already told you, I was inside all day.." He fake coughed. "I'm sick, so I can't leave the house. I'm sorry Sheldon. Here." Leonard moved into a hug, coughing as he did so.

SHELDON: (Sheldon jumped away from the supposedly sick Leonard, covering his mouth and nose as he did so.) "You're sick?" (he asked, shocked.) "Why didn't you mention this earlier?"

LEONARD: "I didn't want you to kick me out of the apartment.. Or god forbid those mouthwash and hand sanitizer cycles. I left the house.. because I didn't want you to get sick." (Leonard lied, he didn't remember even touching the door.)

PENNY: (Half asleep as she normally was in the morning, Penny entered the neighboring apartment.) "Hey guys, I was wondering... what's the new wifi password? There are these really really cute shoes that I-" (She paused, looking at them.) "What's going on?"

LEONARD: "Nothing." (Leonard turned around quickly and motioned for Sheldon to leave the room.) "Uhm, I believe it's 'What's the point in changing these passwords if everyone gives them away.', No spaces. Longer than usually, but meh." (He said, trying to forget what was just seen today.)

SHELDON: (Sheldon sighed as Leonard gave away the wifi password.) "While it was thoughtful of you to leave so I wouldn't get sick, it would have been more effective if you had left during the waking hours!" (the genius exclaimed. He then turned and left for his room, needing to start analyzing himself to see if he was sick.)

LEONARD: "I DIDN'T WANT TO BREAK YOU'RE STUPID ROOMMATE AGREEMENT!" (Leonard shouted.)

SHELDON: (Sheldon ignored Leonard as he began running tests on himself.)

LEONARD: (Leonard fell onto the couch again,) "Left in the middle of the night, pft, as if."

***earlier that day***

LEONARD: (Leonard got up, to the fridge, slowly pulling everything out, stacking it neatly on the floor.)

SHELDON: (Sheldon walked into the kitchen, noticing Leonard removing the contents of the fridge.) "What are you doing?"

LEONARD: (Leonard mumbled under his breath.) "curing cancer.. i'm soo close.."

SHELDON: "I'm sorry, but was that sarcasm? Because I fail to see how emptying our fridge relates to curing cancer. And I don't see how you would cure cancer, because you don't have a medical degree, and no knowledge on the subject as far as I know."

LEONARD: "oh sheldon.. of course it was sarcasm.." (He muttered, he really didn't care, he slept on the neat pile of food, including old chinese food that had been emptied onto the floor.)

SHELDON: "Hopefully you'll remember that as per our roommate agreement the top shelf is mine, and you are not to be rearranging it, And I hope you're going to clean that up."

LEONARD: Again, asleep..

***the next day***

LEONARD: (He woke up, seeing he was sleeping in old food crud. "CRAP! God, what happened? CLEAN CLEAN CLEAN!" (He picked up all the crud and picked it up, putting all of it in the middle shelf carelessly.)

SHELDON: (Sheldon again walked into the room, a look of surprise and slight horror on his face.) "What is going on?"

LEONARD: Leonard covered the fridge fearful, "I.. uhm.. kicked my foot."

HOWARD: Wolowitz knocked on the door.

SHELDON: "Oh, what fresh hell is this," (Sheldon scoffed, moving to the door, and opened it, seeing Wolowitz.) "Why are you here?"

HOWARD: "Why do you like trains?" (Wolowitz said as he walked through the door.) "Whats up my homies?" He saw the house was sort of empty, "Where is everyone?"

SHELDON: "Why do I like trains?" Sheldon questioned. "I don't even think I should dignify that with a response. And Leonard is apparently nursing a foot injury by the fridge. Where everyone else is is beyond me."

HOWARD: "God, that wasn't the response I wanted, I'M HERE BECAUSE I"M HERE." He shouted.

SHELDON: "Well that's not a very good reason," Sheldon stated bluntly. "You offer no explanation as to why you are intruding upon our apartment, stating only that you're here because you are here."

HOWARD: "Okay, it's time someone does it.." Howard punches Sheldon in the face, cracking his knuckles afterwards.

SHELDON: The force of the blow caused Sheldon to stumble back and trip over the couch. For one of the few times in his life, Sheldon cooper was speechless.

LEONARD: Leonard stared, while Howard just stared and said, "Yeah, that's just how I roll." He joked.

SHELDON: "How you roll?" Sheldon exclaimed, not moving from the couch. "I think you might have broken my jaw!"

***Later that evening***

SHELDON: Sheldon was typing at his laptop, occasionally stopping to write notes on a nearby notepad.

LEONARD: Leonard walked to Sheldon. "I'm sorry for what happened.. And I'm sorry for.. I've been getting lack of sleep lately, and I've started sleep walking.. I don't even remember walking in or out of the door that one time.."

SHELDON: Sheldon looked at Leonard with a slight look of surprise on his face. "Unusual," he began. "I don't remember anything about you saying that you sleepwalked. Has something caused a change in your sleep patterns lately?"

LEONARD: "Nothing really.. just work.." He leaned on the couch as if he was his psychologist. "And Penny has been driving me up the wall, ugh."

SHELDON: "I'm not sure if I care but what has she been doing?" Sheldon asked, turning back to his laptop.

LEONARD: Leonard started snoring, asleep again.

**[end episode]**

Credits clip. ;

Everyone at the Sheldon's Apartment eating,

RAJ: "So, how's your nose?" Raj asked Sheldon.

SHELDON: "Still sore, thank you," Sheldon responded in an angry tone.

HOWARD: "Well, what do you think you did to deserve it?" Howard asked.

SHELDON: "I did nothing," he shot back. "You were the one who wouldn't explain your presence in my apartment."

HOWARD: "Do you ever THINK why that information is required for friends?"

SHELDON: Sheldon stared into empty space for a moment, before responding with "I'm sorry I don't follow."

HOWARD: Howard was about to punch Sheldon again, when Raj grabbed his fist and Leonard started pulling Sheldon out of the room.

LEONARD: "Okay time to leave." Leonard said.

SHELDON: Struggling against Leonard's hold, Sheldon wormed his way out of his hold. "You know I don't like being touched," he said, leaving the room.

LEONARD: Leonard sighed and sat back in his chair.. "Thanks for punching him.."

HOWARD: Howard smiled towards him.

SHELDON: "I heard that!" Sheldon said from the other room.

Leonard; "Damn his Vulcan hearing.."

Howard; You told him you weren't really sleep walking right?

Leonard; (With food in mouth) Nope.


End file.
